En el balcón
by Natsuko01
Summary: Una charla en un balcón puede llegar a ser muy esclarecedora. ¿Y qué pasará después?
1. En el balcón

**Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Queda prohibida la copia o adaptación, ya sea parcial o total, de esta historia. ¡Sed originales!**

 **Si os animáis, os invito a que me dejéis vuestras opiniones. Espero que disfrutéis la lectura^^**

* * *

 _Nochebuena, víspera de Navidad._

Tic-tac, tic-tac…

Era el único sonido que perturbaba su silencio. Sus ojos se desviaron perezosamente hacia el reloj de péndulo que adornaba la pared del fondo. Sobre la mesa, un plato de sopa fría, una bandeja con canapés variados y el mejor surtido de quesos de la región: Brie, Roquefort, Chavignol y Camembert; como plato principal, una porción de faisán con salsa de arándanos. Era una lástima que hubiera perdido el apetito.

Unos pasos resonaron presurosos de camino al comedor; minutos después, Nathalie, con su tan característica seriedad, hacía acto de presencia.

—Déjame adivinar, tampoco me acompañará esta noche —habló él con voz queda.

El rostro de la mujer se contrajo en una mueca de comedida aflicción.

—Lo lamento, Adrien. Ya sabes que tu padre es un hombre sumamente ocupado…

—Ahórrate las disculpas, al menos podría haber venido él a decírmelo.

La mirada de Nathalie se desvió hacia la mesa, frunció el ceño con evidente desaprobación.

—No has probado la comida.

—No tengo hambre.

—La han preparado especialmente para ti.

Adrien liberó un suspiro colmado de resignación. Él no necesitaba tanto, se habría conformado con la cena más austera si a cambio hubiera podido compartirla con alguien, especialmente si ese alguien era su padre.

—Bien. Cenaré y después subiré a mi habitación.

—Como desees.

—Dale las gracias a la cocinera de mi parte, dile que el faisán estaba delicioso.

Ella asintió con gravedad antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Adrien degustó el plato con una exacerbada lentitud. Tenía el estómago revuelto y era consciente de que si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, habría disfrutado de aquella cena como era debido. Realmente su sabor era exquisito. Cuando hubo terminado, se limpió los labios con la servilleta y la dejó bien doblada junto al plato vacío, luego tomó la bandeja con los quesos y canapés, era una pena que se echaran a perder, como la sopa, y sabía de alguien que podría disfrutarlos como se merecían.

Subió a su habitación arrastrando los pies, una vez dentro dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio y se tumbó sobre la cama con aire abatido.

—¡Pero qué ven mis ojos! —exclamó una voz, rebosante de emoción.

El pequeño Kwami voló en zigzag, como si de un baile se tratara, hasta posarse sobre la bandeja con los ojos radiantes de felicidad.

Desde la cama, Adrien no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa.

—Que te aproveche —le deseó.

Plagg no tardó en devorar los quesos uno a uno, se los llevaba a la boca con avidez al tiempo que murmuraba palabras de adoración. El Camembert era su favorito sin duda, pero no despreciaba la oportunidad de degustar un buen Brie o Chavignol si se le presentaba la oportunidad. Para él era como estar en el paraíso. Unos minutos después, se quedó dormido sobre la bandeja, acostado entre los canapés con el estómago hinchado. De su boca escapó entre sueños un suspiro de satisfacción.

Adrien observó atentamente el techo de su habitación, como si esperara encontrar en él algo interesante que lo evadiera de aquel sentimiento de soledad que lo aprisionaba. Sentía angustia y pesar. No era diferente a otras veces, él siempre comía y cenaba solo pero había esperado que al menos esa noche fuera diferente. No pudo evitar pensar que, apenas unos años atrás, la cena de Navidad era todavía sinónimo de alegría en aquella casa. Entonces había risas, había calidez. Todo cambió drásticamente cuando ella se fue.

No se percató de que estaba llorando hasta que una lágrima humedeció la comisura de sus labios, dejándole un sabor salado en el paladar. Se irguió y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de una mano, sintiéndose de repente sumamente vulnerable.

—¡Plagg! —lo llamó.

El pequeño Kwami sacudió las orejas indicando que lo había oído pero no hizo intento de moverse. Solo cuando el chico lo tomó entre sus manos, abrió perezosamente los ojos.

—Necesito salir de aquí, ¡ahora! —era más una súplica que una orden.

Algo debió ver Plagg en sus ojos porque por primera vez accedió a su petición sin rechistar. Poco después, Chat Noir, superhéroe de París, saltaba entre los altos edificios mientras disfrutaba la sensación de la brisa fresca contra su piel. Hacía frío pero el traje lo protegía contra cualquier inclemencia del tiempo. Mientras caminaba sobre los tejados blanqueados por la nieve, se sintió revitalizado, lleno de energía. A sus pies, París resplandecía en un halo de magia y misterio. Respiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno, mientras la brisa mecía juguetonamente sus cabellos.

Vio entonces, no muy lejos de allí, una figura menuda apoyada sobre una baranda. Se acuclilló sobre el tejado y escrutó desde las sombras, no tardó en reconocer lo que sin duda era la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng. La persona asomada al balcón, no podía ser otra que Marinette. Una leve sonrisa afloró en sus labios y no resistió la tentación de pasar a saludarla.

Ella estaba distraída, envuelta en una bata de franela, con el mentón descansando en una mano y la mirada orientada hacia el cielo nocturno. No lo oyó llegar.

—Buenas noches, señorita. ¿Disfrutando de la noche parisina?

La chica respondió a su saludo con un respingo. Se volvió hacia él con los ojos azules abiertos de par en par. Se llevó una mano a la altura del corazón cuando lo hubo reconocido.

—Menudo susto me has dado, gatito —dijo entre dientes, provocando en él una risa cantarina.

Como si de un gato real se tratara, el chico dio un salto quedando medio sentado y en equilibrio sobre la baranda.

—Emm… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —le preguntó ella curiosa.

—Te he visto y he decidido venir a saludarte.

Él no lo sabía, pero para Marinette su presencia allí suponía todo un enigma. Quizá, su visita no le hubiera sorprendido cualquier otra noche, pero esa en concreto era especial. Era víspera de Navidad, debería estar en su hogar, celebrando las fiestas con su familia y no patrullando la ciudad como en un día normal. Incluso los superhéroes necesitaban descansar de vez en cuando. ¿Pero y si se había visto forzado a salir? No pudo evitar sentir una pizca de temor.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —le preguntó a continuación. Su aprensión era evidente.

—No, no. Todo está bien —se apresuró a contestar el gato negro. Le pareció escuchar un suspiro de alivio—. Solo he salido a dar una vuelta, para despejarme. Ya sabes cómo son las cenas familiares: comida a rebosar, risas, canciones improvisadas… Pueden llegar a ser muy ruidosas.

—Suena divertido.

—¡Oh, sí! Lo estaban pasando en grande, tan bien… que creo que no me echarán en falta —su voz se había apagado con la última frase, detalle que a ella no le pasó desapercibido. Notó los ojos de Marinette puestos en él e hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír—. ¿Qué tal tu velada?

El rostro de su compañera de clase se iluminó.

—También ha sido muy agradable. Papá ha preparado _Dinde à l'crème_ , ¡su receta es inmejorable, nadie lo hace como él! —exclamó con orgullo—. De postre _Bûche au framboise_ , una de las especialidades de mamá _._ Y… no sé cómo hemos acabado cantando los tres, han debido de escucharnos todos los vecinos —añadió avergonzada.

A Chat su timidez le pareció adorable. Pese al incidente con ella el primer día de clase, con el tiempo había podido descubrir por sí mismo el carácter dulce y desinteresado de Marinette. En su opinión, era además una persona tan alegre y risueña, que resultaba imposible no sentir simpatía por ella.

—Me habría gustado oírte cantar —comentó con una sonrisa traviesa. Observó divertido cómo se le coloreaban las mejillas.

—¡Ni lo menciones, canto fatal! —exclamó ella—. Pero reconozco que ha sido divertido.

Entonces, como si de repente hubiera recordado algo triste, su alegría quedó eclipsada por una expresión apenada.

—¿Estás bien?

Los ojos de Marinette, brillaron bajo la luz de las estrellas. Le parecieron tan azules como el cielo del verano.

—Sí, es que no he podido evitar pensar en alguien. Es una persona a la que aprecio mucho y me apena pensar que tal vez su noche no ha sido tan agradable como la nuestra.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

Marinette se frotó las manos, azorada, antes de responder a su pregunta.

—Porque… aunque todo el mundo crea que su vida es perfecta, yo sé que en realidad no es feliz. Aunque siempre se muestre alegre y tenga una sonrisa amable para todo el mundo, en realidad se siente solo. Me entristece la idea de que no pueda compartir la Navidad con nadie.

" _Solo"_ , había dicho; hablaba de un chico. Bajo la máscara de Chat Noir, Adrien no pudo resistir la curiosidad, especialmente porque aquella escueta descripción parecía adaptarse de alguna manera a sí mismo.

—Esa persona, ¿es muy cercana a ti?

—No exactamente, aunque me gustaría que lo fuera. Al principio no me caía bien, ¿sabes? Pensaba que era el típico niño de papá, atractivo y engreído… —Puso los ojos en blanco—, así lo creí hasta que de forma desinteresada me tendió su paraguas y pude escuchar su risa, la risa más bonita y sincera que he oído en mi vida. Entonces supe que estaba equivocada.

Sobrevino un incómodo silencio durante el cual ella había dejado de parlotear al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando más de lo necesario. No sabía la razón, pero Chat Noir tenía ese efecto en ella, resultaba fácil sincerarse con él. Buscó su mirada y encontró algo que no se habría esperado por nada del mundo. Aquellos ojos verdes, brillantes e inhumanos, la miraban con tal intensidad que sus mejillas ardieron. Lo que hizo a continuación la dejó si cabía más sorprendida: bajó del barandal de un salto y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ya la había abrazado en alguna que otra ocasión como Ladybug pero nunca como Marinette, ni tampoco de esa forma, había apoyado la barbilla en su hombro y soltado un leve sollozo. Todavía aturdida por aquella inexplicable y repentina reacción, pasó una mano por la espalda del chico mientras deslizaba la otra entre las hebras rubias de su cabello, en un intento por insuflarle ánimo.

Él pareció darse cuenta de su extraño comportamiento y se apartó de ella algo avergonzado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó en un hilo de voz—, no sé qué me ha pasado. ¡Me has conmiauvido! —añadió fingiendo sorpresa.

Marinette ignoró el chiste y le dedicó una sonrisa llena de dulzura. Acababa de descubrir sin querer una faceta de su compañero que desconocía. No solo era un gatito guapo, coqueto y descarado, también había resultado ser muy sensible. Y aun así, seguía siendo bastante orgulloso, pues había tratado de disimular esa sensibilidad con un mal chiste. No se resistió a bromear un poco al respecto.

—Con que tenemos aquí a un llorón —comentó con sorna—. ¿Conoce Ladybug ese lado tuyo?

Para su sorpresa, lejos de parecer molesto, le sonrió.

—Pues no, pero si se diera el caso, estoy seguro de que mi bichito lo entendería —respondió con absoluta seguridad—. Ella es demasiado perfecta como para burlarse de algo así.

Al oír aquello, Marinette sintió en su pecho una punzada de culpabilidad.

—Quizá ella no es tan perfecta cómo crees…

Chat Noir frunció el ceño con evidente molestia.

—¡Por supuesto que lo es! Es perfecta para mí, el amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela —recitó con mirada soñadora—. Ella aún no se ha dado cuenta pero estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Algún día lo comprenderá y entonces se enamorará de mí, nos amaremos locamente y estaremos siempre juntos; nos casaremos y tendremos gatitos y bichitos…

—¡Vale, vale! ¡He cogido la idea! —exclamó la chica muerta de vergüenza.

Se alejó un poco de él temiendo que notara el tono rojo intenso que con toda probabilidad había coloreado su cara. Sin margen de duda, Chat Noir era la personificación del descaro.

—¿Crees que estoy bromeando? —le preguntó él con tal seriedad que la dejó momentáneamente descolocada—. No me extraña, ella también lo piensa. Cree que solo soy un gato molesto y bromista —añadió con un matiz amargo en la voz.

—Chat, Ladybug no…

—¿No qué? —la interrumpió—. La conozco mucho mejor que tú, me aprecia como compañero pero la mayor parte del tiempo me ve como un estorbo, lo que pasa que es demasiado amable como para decírmelo abiertamente.

—¿Y si crees que le molestan tanto tus bromas entonces por qué las sigues haciendo? —no pretendía sonar ofendida, esperaba que él no se hubiese dado cuenta.

—Porque a veces sonríe, y otras veces se le escapa una carcajada. My Lady no lo sabe pero su risa es como un bálsamo para mí, un bálsamo para todos mis problemas, ¿acaso no es ese motivo suficiente? Tal vez te suene egoísta pero me gusta oírla reír, porque cuando lo hace todas las preocupaciones se esfuman y siento que todo irá bien.

De nuevo esa mirada soñadora, si Ladybug no fuera su alter ego Marinette hubiera creído que la heroína de París era tan prodigiosa e increíble como él aseguraba. La tenía en un pedestal, si tan solo supiera la verdad… Si supiera que su adorada Ladybug era en realidad una chica tímida y torpe que pasaba sus días suspirando por alguien al que consideraba inalcanzable, seguramente cambiaría de idea. El pobre chico vivía una mentira. No obstante, debía reconocer que lo que había dicho de su risa la había cautivado; también creía comprenderlo pues era algo parecido a lo que a ella le ocurría con Adrien. Sintió algo de pena aunque no supo con certeza si era por Chat Noir o por ella misma, quizá por los dos.

—Ladybug te aprecia de verdad Chat Noir, para ella eres alguien muy importante. Sois un equipo y valora mucho tu ayuda. Estoy segura de que no te considera un estorbo, al contrario —le dijo con sinceridad.

Los labios de Chat se curvaron en una leve sonrisa. A Marinette le pareció ver en sus ojos un destello de melancolía. Se encogió sobre sí mismo, con los brazos cruzados sobre la baranda y la cabeza gacha. Incluso sus orejas caídas parecían reflejar desconsuelo.

—Me gustaría… me gustaría decirle lo que siento, decirle lo importante que es para mí y lo que supone en mi vida. Antes era todo gris pero desde que ella está, todo tiene color. Cuando estoy con ella puedo ser yo mismo sin miedo a que me juzguen —a medida que hablaba su voz iba creciendo en intensidad, movido por la emoción—. Soy consciente de que ella no me ve de la misma forma, por eso no puedo llegar y decirle simplemente: "¡Ey! ¿Sabes, Ladybug? ¡Estoy completa e irremediablemente enamorado de ti!". Sería una locura, ¿no crees? —ladeó la cabeza hacia Marinette en busca de comprensión y la halló desconcertada, sumida en un completo mutismo.

La chica reaccionó con un saltito cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando una respuesta.

—Yo... yo… no sé qué decir… —titubeó. Se pasó un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja tratando de disimular su turbación.

Chat Noir cerró los ojos momentáneamente al tiempo que liberaba un suspiro paciente. No esperaba que la chica se sorprendiera de esa forma, pues pensaba que sus sentimientos por la heroína de la buena suerte eran más obvios. Al parecer se equivocaba, no debería haber dicho tanto.

—No importa —le dijo con voz suave—. Ya has hecho por mí suficiente, necesitaba que alguien me escuchara. Se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que regrese…

—¡Espera!

Chat Noir se volvió hacia ella con gesto interrogante. Había cerrado la mano en torno a su muñeca para detener su avance. La miró inquisitivo, ella se mordió el labio inferior con indecisión.

—No… no creo poder ayudarte con Ladybug pero si en cualquier otro momento necesitas hablar o desahogarte, ya sabes dónde estoy.

Bajó la vista, mostrando esa timidez que a veces salía a flote y que a él le parecía tan adorable. Le resultaba curioso que pudiera ser tan resuelta en cuanto a sus propósitos, tan valiente a la hora de defender sus ideales y al mismo tiempo tan tímida. Su personalidad era sencillamente encantadora. El corazón de Adrien se hinchó de puro afecto por esa chica. Deseaba infundirle cercanía, demostrarle de algún modo que podía considerarle su amigo. Extendió el brazo y rozó con el dorso de una mano la mejilla sonrosada de Marinette; imprimió tal delicadeza en el toque que logró arrancarle un suave jadeo.

—Gracias —le dijo a continuación.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida.

—¿Po-por qué?

—Por ser como eres.

Acto seguido se inclinó hacia la chica y le besó la mejilla. Marinette abrió la boca con intención de replicar pero para entonces él ya había saltado sobre la baranda. Se despidió de ella con un guiño y una sonrisa traviesa.

Los pies de Chat Noir tocaron el suelo del dormitorio segundos antes de que Plagg liberara la transformación. El Kwami murmuró algo acerca de "adolescentes" y "hormonas" mientras volaba de camino a la bandeja de los canapés con intención de reanudar su siesta. No se durmió sin embargo, sino que se quedó sentado y con la cabecita inclinada hacia un lado, observando a través de sus ojos gatunos los movimientos de su protegido.

Adrien cruzó la habitación en dos zancadas y abrió de un tirón el cajón de su escritorio. Cuando hubo encontrado lo que buscaba, lo tomó entre las manos y se sentó en el filo de la cama. Pasó los dedos por las cuentas de colores que conformaban la pulsera.

—Marinette… —pronunció el nombre en un murmuro.

Recordaba a la perfección el momento en el que su compañera de clase le había entregado aquel obsequio. Por supuesto que no daba buena suerte, le había hecho creer eso solo para hacerlo sentir mejor, para que volviera a recuperar el optimismo, y sorprendentemente había surtido efecto. Se preguntó si ella sería así de atenta con todo el mundo. Esa noche le había revelado inconscientemente estar preocupada por su bienestar, realmente debía de sentir afecto por él.

—Vaya, vaya, mira eso —habló la voz de Plagg desde el escritorio—. Cuando te fuiste estabas hecho un despojo y ahora tienes una sonrisa boba en la cara. Si esa chica ha conseguido subirte el ánimo de una forma tan sencilla quizá sea el amor de tu vida y aún no lo sabes.

Adrien pensó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

—¡Pero qué dices Plagg! Marinette es solo una amiga. Ladybug es el amor de mi vida…

—Nunca he dicho que no lo fuera —respondió con tono juguetón. Dio una vueltecita en la bandeja como lo haría un gato real antes de acomodarse para dormir; se acurrucó entre el montón de canapés con los ojos cerrados.

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué dices…?

Algo hizo _clic_ en la mente de Adrien. Bajó la vista hacia la pulsera, los labios ligeramente separados mientras en su pecho, su corazón latía desbocado. En un segundo, un par de ojos azules surcaron su mente y él no supo identificar si pertenecían a Ladybug o a Marinette.

Se levantó de un salto y echó a andar hacia el ventanal, todavía sosteniendo la pulsera entre sus manos. La apretó con fuerza y tuvo que exigirse a sí mismo aflojar el agarre para no romperla.

—¿Sería posible? ¿Podría ser que ella fuera…?

Dejó la pregunta sin terminar. De repente no le pareció tan descabellada la idea, incluso se preguntó por qué no se lo había replanteado antes. Eran bastante similares. ¿Y si fuera ella? ¿Y si realmente la chica de la que estaba enamorado fuera aquella otra que se sentaba detrás de él en clase? Cientos de preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente y él era incapaz de dar con una respuesta por sí solo.

Tendría que averiguarlo, no podía quedarse con la duda. Mientras observaba los copos de nieve caer a través del cristal, se prometió que haría todo lo posible por escuchar la risa de Marinette. Solo entonces lo sabría.


	2. En su habitación

**Antes de nada, quería daros las gracias por los comentarios y por dejarme en ellos palabras tan bonitas. Espero que disfrutéis de esta segunda parte también. Un abrazo.**

* * *

La limusina se detuvo frente a la fachada del instituto. Tras despedirse cortésmente de su chófer, Adrien bajó del vehículo enfundado en su abrigo negro de diseño, al igual que la mayor parte de su vestuario, perteneciente a la firma _Gabriel_. Algunos estudiantes que aguardaban en la entrada se volvieron hacia él con miradas curiosas. Aún le sorprendía provocar tanta atención a esas alturas del curso, pensó que sencillamente había cosas que nunca cambiarían. Mientras ascendía por la escalinata le pareció detectar algún que otro suspiro ensoñador, no es que le molestara, al contrario, pero sí que le hacía sentir un tanto incómodo. Se limitó a sonreír con amabilidad a cada estudiante que se encontraba y a acelerar el paso para llegar cuanto antes a su clase.

—¡Adriencín! —exclamó una voz chillona y él deseó que se lo tragara la tierra. Antes de poder reaccionar ya la tenía encima—. ¿Me has echado de menos?

—Solo ha pasado una semana, Chloé. Y además somos vecinos…

—Yo también te he echado muchísimo de menos —Lo interrumpió. Como siempre, ella escuchaba lo que quería escuchar.

Le besó la mejilla sonoramente, para disgusto de Adrien. Su intento de llamar la atención lo menos posible se había ido al garete debido a la efusividad de Chloé. Estaban dando un espectáculo gratuito.

—Ah… sí… Yo también me alegro de verte, pero ahora si no te importa me gustaría buscar a Nino.

—Oh —murmuró ella con pena. No tardó en recuperarse, sin embargo—. Bueno, está bien. Nos vemos en clase, tengo muchas cosas que contarte —añadió a la vez que lanzaba un beso al aire. Se marchó veloz en busca de Sabrina.

Adrien suspiró, haciendo alarde de esa paciencia infinita con la que había sido bendecido al nacer. Por suerte para él, Nino ya estaba sentado en su asiento cuando entró en el aula, este se quitó los cascos de las orejas y los dejó sobre la mesa con una sonrisa entusiasta. Arqueó una ceja cuando Adrien se dejó caer a su lado con aire abatido.

—Tío, menudo careto traes. ¿Tan malas han sido tus vacaciones de Navidad?

—Chloé —simplificó.

—No me digas más —habló Nino, comprensivo—. Deberías dejarle caer que su comportamiento te agobia, aunque Chloé agobia a todo el mundo…

—Ya sabes que no puedo hacer eso. En el fondo no es tan mala… Y ha sido mi amiga durante años... Simplemente no puedo —se lamentó.

—Pues entonces te toca aguantar como un campeón —Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Adrien echó una rápida mirada a su alrededor, todavía faltaba la mitad de sus compañeros de clase. Buscó entre los presentes cierta melena lapislázuli pero no la halló por allí.

—¿Y Marinette? —le preguntó a su amigo.

—Todavía no ha llegado y conociéndola no lo hará hasta que entre la profesora. Creo que no ha llegado temprano nunca, con los años se ha ganado el récord a la más tardona.

Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír por su comentario, era cierto que la chica llegaba tarde siempre y con alguna excusa improvisada y poco creíble. A veces incluso se saltaba alguna que otra clase, si bien eso era algo que él no podía reprocharle. Se quedó pensativo unos instantes, al caer en la cuenta de que todas las veces que ella faltaba coincidían sospechosamente con sus propias ausencias.

—¿Hola? ¡Tierra llamando a Adrien!

Él reaccionó con un respingo, volvió la vista hacia su amigo como si se hubiera olvidado de que estaba allí, a su lado. Este chascó los dedos frente a su cara por tercera vez.

—Estás en las nubes. En serio, estás muy raro, más de lo normal quiero decir —comentó Nino, tan directo como siempre.

Afortunadamente la profesora llegó en ese preciso momento y esa fue la señal para que interrumpieran su charla. El aula se llenó poco a poco con los alumnos que faltaban, entre ellos Alya. Pero la clase llegó a su fin y Marinette no dio señales de vida, tampoco durante la clase siguiente. Dado que no quería llamar la atención ni de la profesora ni tampoco de Nino, arrancó un pedazo de papel de su cuaderno y garabateó una pregunta concisa, deslizó el papel con disimulo hacia la mesa de atrás. Un movimiento a su espalda le indicó que la nota había llegado a su destinataria. No tardó en responderle, le dio un toquecito en el hombro antes de pasársela. Adrien la deslizó bajo la mesa y se aseguró de que la profesora estaba vuelta hacia la pizarra antes de leerla.

 _«No se encuentra bien. Un resfriado»_ leyó.

Por alguna razón la noticia de que Marinette estaba enferma mermó su estado de ánimo. Se pasó toda la mañana con la mejilla apoyada en una mano y gesto aburrido en el semblante. A su lado Nino no dejaba de repetirle lo raro que estaba; sentir en su nuca la mirada escrutadora y suspicaz de Alya tampoco ayudaba demasiado. Fue la mañana escolar más larga e incómoda de su vida.

Cuando iba en la limusina de regreso a casa, tuvo una súbita idea. Le pidió a su Chófer que detuviera el vehículo delante de una pastelería. Sabía que Nathalie pondría el grito en el cielo y que su padre lo reprendería más tarde pero no le importó. El plan _A_ había salido mal pero quizá el plan _B_ tuviera mejor resultado.

Diez minutos después se hallaba frente a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng con su bolsa bandolera al hombro y una caja envuelta en papel de regalo bajo el brazo.

—Bueno, ¿vas a entrar o piensas quedarte ahí plantado como un pasmarote?

—No me atosigues, Plagg. Ni siquiera sé que voy a decirle…

—Un "¿cómo estás?" estaría bien para empezar. Lugo deja que la conversación fluya.

—Como si fuera tan sencillo —refunfuñó.

—Es sencillo, eres tú el que se complica.

Adrien puso los ojos en blanco. Consciente de que por una vez su Kwami tenía razón y que no iba a adelantar nada allí parado, se armó de valor y empujó la puerta de la panadería. La campanita tintineó cuando él cruzó el umbral. Tom y Sabine se asomaron desde la trastienda cuando la oyeron.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Adrien con cortesía—. No sé si me recuerdan, soy…

—¡Adrien! —exclamó Sabine con emoción—. Que alegría tenerte por aquí de nuevo, Marinette se pondrá muy contenta cuando sepa que has venido.

—Sí, eh… Tenía entendido que no se encuentra bien y he pensado en hacerle una visita. ¿Puedo verla? —preguntó con timidez.

—Pues claro que puedes, cariño —respondió la mujer, sus ojos rasgados se estrecharon con afecto.

—No se ha movido de la cama en toda la mañana, quizá tú puedas animarla un poco —coincidió Tom. Se acercó a Adrien y le pasó uno de sus orondos brazos por los hombros.

Lo acompañó hacia la puerta que daba acceso a la vivienda familiar. Una vez arriba, le pidió que aguardara al pie de la escalera que conducía a la habitación de su hija.

—¡Marinette! —la llamó a media voz—. Alguien ha venido a verte.

Acto seguido volvió junto a Adrien y le palmeó el hombro, al mismo tiempo le dedicó un guiño cómplice que el chico no supo bien cómo interpretar. Adrien se vio solo al pie de la escalera, dudando si subir o quedarse donde estaba. Unos pasos precipitados lo arrancaron de su breve estado de confusión. Marinette, en pijama y amodorrada, contuvo un bostezo sin prestar demasiada atención a la visita; hasta que al llegar a mitad de la escalera, miró hacia abajo, entonces se quedó petrificada y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¡A-A-Adrien! —exclamó, alarmada. Recordó que estaba en pijama y sus mejillas enrojecieron—. Dame un minuto, por favor.

Tras decir aquello corrió escaleras arriba para encerrarse en su habitación. Tikki observó divertida cómo se lanzaba hacia el armario en busca de algo decente que ponerse. Se decantó por unos pantalones negros holgados y una sudadera con capucha de color rosa palo.

—Será mejor que te des prisa, no creo que vaya a estar ahí toda la tarde —le aconsejó, incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa.

—No entiendo qué hace aquí, seguro que Alya tiene que ver con esto…

—¿Y qué más dará eso? Lo importante es que ha venido a verte, ¿no? —respondió su Kwami.

Marinette hiperventiló. Se pasó el cepillo por el pelo y se arregló las coletas. Una última mirada al espejo para asegurarse de que tenía buen aspecto; al menos estaba presentable, con las ojeras poco podía hacer.

—¡Ya puedes subir! —le informó. Con un gesto de la mano le pidió a Tikki que se escondiera. Por el rabillo del ojo la vio deslizarse por detrás del joyero.

Entonces, para su terror, se dio cuenta de que sobre el escritorio y muy a la vista había nada menos que una fotografía enmarcada de Adrien Agreste. Tras la última visita del chico a su casa, había optado por quitar de las paredes todas las imágenes que tenía de él, dejando precisamente aquella que estaba provocándole un ataque de nervios. Adrien entró en su habitación justo cuando se hallaba ocultando la fotografía bajo la almohada; bajó de la cama de un salto con una sonrisa inocente en los labios.

—Hola, Marinette. Me alegra verte —la saludó el chico con esa amabilidad tan natural en él.

—Yo también me averto de alegre. Digo, me alegro de verte —Se mordió la lengua con fastidio. No llevaba ni un minuto frente a ella y ya había metido la pata. Debía arreglarlo cuanto antes—. Siéntate, por favor —Le acercó una silla giratoria.

Adrien se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda; los dejó, por indicación de la chica, sobre el diván. Como hacía calor en la habitación, también se subió las mangas de su jersey color burdeos hasta los codos. Se sentó frente a Marinette con las manos cruzadas en el regazo.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras? Alya me ha comentado que no te sentías muy bien.

—Es solo un refriado —respondió, e hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia—. Creo que mañana podré volver a clase.

—¡Qué bien! Por cierto, te he traído algo —Le tendió la caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

Marinette la observó con una mueca de pasmo que a él le resultó de lo más graciosa. La tomó entre las manos y procedió a desenvolverla con toda la calma de la que fue capaz, reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de ponerse a dar saltitos de emoción. Era una caja de bombones, cada uno de ellos elaborados con forma de flor. Le parecieron realmente bonitos.

—Seré idiota…

Marinette apartó la vista de los bombones para centrarla en el chico. Este se había golpeado la frente con la palma de la mano como si de repente hubiera caído en la cuenta de algo obvio.

—¡Bombones! —exclamó con un deje de fastidio—. Solo a mí se me ocurriría algo tan brillante como regalarle bombones a alguien que vive sobre una panadería. Apuesto a que tus padres hacen dulces mucho más sabrosos.

—¡No, no! —se apresuró a contestar la chica—. O sea, sí que hacen dulces deliciosos pero no bombones, es decir también vendemos algunas cajas pero no son como estas, aunque me gustan, está bien probar algo distinto de vez en cuando… —Estaba comenzando a desvariar y eso no era nada bueno—. Lo que intento decir es que me gustan los bombones, mucho.

—Uff, ¡menos mal!

Marinette liberó un prolongado suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias por el detalle, no has debido molestarte.

—No es molestia, de veras.

Se quedaron callados durante un par de minutos, ella todavía con la caja de bombones en el regazo y él con la mirada esquiva. Marinette pensó que debía hacer algo antes de que el ambiente se tornara más incómodo.

—Espera aquí, vuelvo en un minuto —le pidió.

En cuanto Marinette desapareció por el hueco de la escalera, Adrién se hundió en la silla, desalentado. La situación se estaba volviendo mucho más complicada de lo que esperaba. Plagg, que había estado atento a la escena todo ese tiempo, aprovechó la ausencia de la chica para salir de su escondite: el abrigo de Adrien.

—Menudo desastre —se burló—. No sé cuál de los dos se comunica peor, si ella o tú. Creo que estáis empatados.

—¡Plagg!, ¿pero qué haces? —dirigió una mirada nerviosa hacia la escalera—. Vuelve a esconderte, ¿es que quieres que te oigan?

—Tengo hambre, no he comido desde hace horas. Y además me aburro muchísimo, sois un par de sosos…

Pero Adrien ya no le prestaba atención. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el joyero de Marinette, un pequeño mueble de color rosa y negro provisto de doble puerta y varios cajones. Sin embargo no era la pieza en sí lo que había despertado su curiosidad sino el extraño sonido proveniente del mismo. Supo que su sentido auditivo no le había engañado cuando el sonido volvió a repetirse y las orejas de Plagg se sacudieron.

—Tú también lo has oído, ¿verdad? —le preguntó en un susurro.

—No sé de qué me hablas. Dame mi queso.

Adrien no se dio por vencido, dejó la silla y se acercó el joyero para estudiarlo de cerca. A simple vista no parecía haber nada fuera de lo normal pero él hubiera puesto la mano en el fuego a que había escuchado bien. Su mano se extendió tentativa hacia una de las puertecitas entornadas. Quizá si echaba un vistazo…

—¡QUIERO QUESO!

Se volvió con el rostro desencajado, por un momento se olvidó del joyero y se lanzó hacia Plagg con los nervios y el pánico devorándolo. Buscó en su bolsa bandolera hasta dar con un pedazo de Camembert que acto seguido empujó dentro de la boca del molesto Kwami. Tras reprocharle su poco sentido común y devolverlo al bolsillo de su abrigo, volvió a prestar toda su atención al joyero, lamentablemente cuando empujó la puertecita no halló nada, ni tampoco alrededor del mismo. Volvió a su asiento un poco contrariado, no quería que Marinette lo descubriera hurgando en sus cosas.

La chica regresó poco después con una bandeja que dejó sobre el escritorio, en ella había dos platos con sendas raciones de tarta y un par de vasos con batido.

—Creo que esto te gustará —le tendió una ración de _Quiche aux pommes_ —. No sé si prefieres batido de vainilla o chocolate, así que he traído uno de cada.

—Chocolate, por favor —respondió con emoción.

—Sabía que eso te animaría —dijo ella. Dio un sorbo al batido de vainilla.

—¿No se supone que debería ser yo el que te animara a ti? —le preguntó Adrien con el ceño fruncido.

—Antes me ha parecido que estabas un poco inquieto, de todas formas ya me has animado con tu compañía.

Adrien sonrió no muy convencido. Se llevó la ración de tarta a la boca y le dio un pequeño mordisco. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando su paladar degustó aquel maravilloso sabor. Probablemente la mejor tarta de manzana que había probado en su vida.

—Oh… Oh… —balbuceó—. ¡Esto está buenísimo!

—¿De verdad? Lo ha hecho mi padre, receta casera.

—Mm… ¿Qué te parece esto? A ti te gusta la moda y a mí la cocina de tu padre, hagamos un cambio. Tú te quedas con el mío una temporada y yo con el tuyo. Y todos contentos.

Durante unos instantes Marinette dudó si estaba hablando en serio o en broma. Su semblante transmitía seriedad pero aquel par de ojos verdes brillaba con diversión escondida. Se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que bromeaba, al menos delante de ella, y que tenía un sentido del humor muy particular. No pudo evitar echarse a reír al darse cuenta de que por un segundo la había engañado como a una niña inocente. Detuvo su risa al percatarse de que él no se reía.

—Lo siento, es que me ha hecho gracia lo que has dicho. He llegado a creer que hablabas en serio.

—Solo era un chiste. Sé que mi padre no es el más agradable del mundo, pero es el único que tengo y no lo cambiaría por nadie —Se encogió de hombros—. En realidad pretendía hacerte reír y aunque reconozco que bromear no es lo mío, el intento ha merecido la pena. Tienes una risa preciosa, Marinette. Podría escucharla todo el tiempo.

Ella se quedó muda, embelesada con el chico que tenía delante. Cautivada por sus palabras, por sus ojos verdes y su cabello de sol. De haber sido capaz, de haber sido valiente, le habría dicho que su risa también era maravillosa, tanto que había logrado enamorarla sin siquiera proponérselo; le habría dicho que algo tan banal como oírle pronunciar su nombre avivaba su felicidad y la calidez de sus ojos abrazaba su alma. Pero habría sonado cursi, demasiado, y él no la habría tomado en serio. Sonrió con dulzura, lo único que escapó de sus labios fue un simple «gracias».

Terminaron la merienda y charlaron de todo y de nada. Cosas sin importancia hasta que él consultó la hora y decidió que era momento de marcharse. Mientras se ponía el abrigo, Marinette tomó entre sus manos la bufanda azul celeste. Sonrió para sus adentros sabiendo que dicha prenda de ropa guardaba un secreto.

—Ya sé lo que estás pensando: no combina nada bien con mi jersey. Es mi favorita —se justificó al ver la atención con que la chica miraba su bufanda.

Ella frunció un poco los labios mientras acariciaba la lana con las yemas de los dedos. Levantó la mirada, señaló primero a la bufanda y luego a él.

—¿Puedo? —le pidió permiso. Adrien pareció entender sus intenciones y respondió a su petición con un leve asentimiento.

Marinette se puso de puntillas y pasó la bufanda por el cuello de Adrien, acomodándola al mismo. Estaba muy nerviosa pero supo mantener la compostura. Una parte de su mente, poco racional, le gritaba que le revelara la verdad: que esa bufanda había sido tejida por sus propias manos. La otra, mucho más lógica, le insistía que callara. Él era feliz creyendo que se trataba de un regalo de su padre y si él era feliz, ella lo era también.

La mente de Adrien, sin embargo, andaba muy lejos de la bufanda, andaba divagando desde hacía un buen rato. Sus orbes esmeralda estaban fijos en Marinette. La tenía tan cerca que era capaz de oler el suave aroma a lavanda que desprendía su cabello; tan cerca que podía contar las pecas de su nariz. Era tan bonita, tan delicada, tan amable, tan ella. Lo supo en ese preciso instante. No solo estaba en su risa, sino también en su mirada, en el timbre de su voz, en el color de sus labios y en el perfume de su cabello. Estaba en su carácter dulce, en su ingenio e inventiva; en su fuerza y valentía escondidas. Allí, oculta bajo el velo translúcido de Marinette, se ocultaba Ladybug.

Esa noche, ninguno de los dos pudo dormir. Marinette probó uno de los bombones con forma de flor, disfrutó de la agradable sensación del chocolate fundiéndose en su boca. Con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa enamorada rememoró cada palabra y cada instante con él. Nunca hubiera pensado que un resfriado pudiera regalarle sensaciones tan agradables. Deseó que la noche se hiciera día para poder verle otra vez.

Adrien jugó con la pulsera, su talismán, entre los dedos de una mano. Mientras, en su mente dos nombres bailaban: Marinette, Ladybug; Ladybug, Marinette. Pensó en lo que sentía por cada una de ellas: amistad, amor; amor, amistad. Se sintió confuso y perdido. Más no pudo evitar pensar que ambos sentimientos no eran contradictorios o incompatibles, sino armónicos. Si Ladybug, el amor de su vida, era también su amiga, ¿podría ser Marinette, su amiga, el amor de su vida? Una pregunta complicada. Mientras su mente cansada naufragaba a la deriva, obtuvo inconscientemente la respuesta que buscaba. En su sueño, ambas se fundían en una, pero su amor permanecía invariable.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Entre el cielo y el infierno

**¡Hola! Sí, ya sé que he tardado muchísimo en actualizar, pero me ha resultado imposible hacerlo antes :(**

 **Os pido mil perdones por la tardanza y espero que pese a esto aún sigáis disfrutando de la lectura. Un abrazo.**

* * *

Papillon había vuelto a hacer de las suyas. La víctima akumatizada era un bailarín profesional, desmotivado por no haber quedado primero en un concurso de talentos. La danza clásica era su gran pasión y aquella la oportunidad perfecta para mostrar su gran destreza en el ámbito; había estado practicando sin pausa durante meses, ¿y para qué? Para un lamentable cuarto puesto, a su juicio totalmente inmerecido.

Vestía unas mallas doradas, una blusa holgada e impoluta y un elaborado jubón de terciopelo rojo; manos enguantadas y sobre la cabeza una corona real. Se hacía llamar _Le Roi Danceur_ y había convertido París en un gigantesco escenario plagado de bailarines inexpertos. Todo aquel o aquella que se cruzara en su camino acabaría efectuando piruetas imposibles o girando sobre sí mismo como una peonza. En esos momentos se hallaba en medio de la _Place de la Concorde_ , de pie y en perfecto equilibrio sobre el banco de la _Fontaine des fleuves_.

—La danza es un arte que eleva el espíritu y yo en dicho arte soy un maestro. ¡Bailad para mí, queridos míos! —clamaba a los cuatro vientos. Le divertía verlos girar frenéticamente de un lado a otro y se regodeaba en su humillación. Él también bailaba entre carcajadas, consciente de que allí él era el único experto, el rey.

Acuclillado en el saliente de un tejado, Chat Noir entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia, atento a cada uno de los movimientos del antihéroe. Del cuello del rey bailarín colgaba la medalla, que lejos de ser metalizada presentaba un peculiar tono morado; cuando el akumatizado la frotó con sus dedos, esta emitió un destello purpúreo que sumió en movimientos frenéticos a un par de viandantes. Ahí estaba el akuma.

—Siento decirte que este será tu último baile, _Roi_ _Danceur_ —anunció una voz.

La mirada verde de Chat Noir buscó ansiosa hasta que la halló, su silueta recortada contra la puesta de sol. Fue incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa boba cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella. Extendió su bastón y aterrizó justo a su lado, tan solícito como acostumbraba.

—Ladybug, el akuma está…

—En la medalla, lo sé —lo interrumpió, ni siquiera lo miró—. Entretenle, mientras tanto yo trataré de encontrar una manera de quitársela. Acabemos con esto lo antes posible.

Dicho aquello, lanzó su yo-yo sin esperar respuesta; se balanceó en el aire rodeando al villano y esquivando en el proceso uno de aquellos destellos morados. _Danceur_ gruñó con impaciencia, le dedicó toda una sarta de amenazas, jurando dejar París sumida en un baile perpetuo si ella no le entregaba su _miraculous_. La chica respondió a sus palabras con un desaire, lo que avivó la ira del bailarín, quien comenzó a lanzar destellos a diestro y siniestro con el único propósito de someter a la heroína. Había llegado el momento de que Chat Noir entrara en acción. Se movió veloz y desvió la trayectoria de aquellos rayos de luz con su bastón, convirtiéndose en el nuevo objetivo.

Mientras tanto, Ladybug, situada a poca distancia de ambos, lanzó al aire su yo-yo una vez más a la vez que conjuraba su _Lucky Charm_. Atrapó al vuelto el objeto recién materializado: una estructura circular con un hueco en medio, rojo y con puntos negros. La sostuvo entre sus manos con expresión confundida.

—¿Un aro?, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esto?

—¡Lo que sea, pero date prisa! —la apremió su compañero, quien no dejaba de esquivar ataques continuos—. Están empezando a darme calambres y no creo poder resistir mucho más…

Los ojos de Ladybug se movieron con rapidez buscando la manera de resolver la situación. Su mirada amplificada le dio la solución. _Le Roi Danceur_ seguía ocupado con Chat Noir, solo tendría que aprovechar su estado de distracción y acercarse por detrás sin ser vista. Así lo hizo. Enroscó la cuerda del yo-yó en torno al _Obelisco de Luxor_ y se impulsó en el aire, sus pies aterrizaron sobre la taza central de la fuente. Aseguró el yo-yó a su cadera para tener las dos manos libres y caminó con sigilo hasta hallarse justo sobre _Danceur_. Este notó su presencia pero no le dio tiempo a actuar, en cuanto su cabeza miró hacia arriba, Ladybug dejó caer el aro sobre él, aprisionándole los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo, de manera que le fue imposible tocar su medalla y por consiguiente atacar. A la heroína le bastaron unos segundos para romper la medalla y liberar el akuma.

Todo se resolvió con tal rapidez que ni siquiera hizo falta que Chat Noir activara su _Cataclysm_. Al grito de "Miraculous Ladybug" todo volvió a la normalidad. El bailarín bajó de un salto de la fuente, se rascó la cabeza preguntándose qué había pasado y cómo había llegado hasta allí. Ladybug se acercó a él con una sonrisa y la medalla en la mano.

—Aquí tiene —se la entregó con gesto dulce. El hombre la recogió no muy convencido.

—Ah, un triste cuarto puesto —suspiró, resignado.

Ladybug apoyó una mano en el hombro del bailarín con compresión.

—Tal vez no sea el primer premio, pero eso no resta mérito a lo que usted es capaz de hacer—añadió—. Es bailarín profesional, podrá ganarlo en cualquier otro momento y aun así seguirá siendo un simple objeto de metal con un número grabado. Lo importante no es ganar o perder, ni siquiera ser el mejor, sino seguir haciendo lo que más le gusta, disfrutando cada competición, actuación o concurso independientemente del resultado.

El hombre asintió con vehemencia.

—Es un buen consejo y lo tendré en cuenta. Muchas gracias, Ladybug.

La heroína sonrió con simpatía, se despidió de él con la mano y corrió en la dirección opuesta decidida a marcharse de allí antes de que su transformación se agotara.

—¡Espera!

Ella detuvo su avance muy a su pesar. Viró el cuerpo hacia su compañero, quien la observaba con cierto apocamiento. El _miraculous_ de la chica rompió aquel incómodo silencio.

—¿Tienes un minuto? Necesito hablar contigo.

—Chat, no hay tiempo para eso. Me transformaré de un momento a otro. —Se llevó las manos a las caderas, preguntándose por qué tenía que ser siempre tan inoportuno. Lo vio preocupado y su carácter se ablandó—. Mira, si no me voy ahora mismo, mi identidad quedará expuesta. Podemos hablar en otro momento —añadió, esperando que comprendiera su postura.

—¿Esta noche? En la cima de la Torre Eiffel —le sugirió. Su anillo emitió un pitido por segunda vez, la miró con impaciencia—. Por favor, es importante.

Ella se mordió la comisura del labio, dudosa.

—Está bien, nos vemos allí a las diez —acordó. No esperó aceptación por parte de su compañero, lazó su yo-yó a lo lejos y se perdió entre los edificios.

Esa noche, Adrien era un manojo de nervios. Caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, con las manos sudorosas y la mirada inquieta. De vez en cuando dirigía la vista hacia su reloj despertador, como si de esa forma pudiera conseguir que el tiempo pasara más rápido. A las diez menos cuarto pidió a Plagg que lo transformara y marchó hacia el lugar acordado, incapaz de permanecer en su habitación un segundo más.

Llegó con tiempo de sobra y se sentó a esperar. Los minutos pasaban, ella no aparecía y él empezó a impacientarse de nuevo. Miró en derredor, buscándola. Media hora después estaba al borde de la histeria, se le pasó por la cabeza ir a buscarla a su casa hasta que recordó que ella no sabía que él conocía su identidad; se retractó a sabiendas de que presentarse allí sólo complicaría las cosas. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué no había llegado todavía, ella solía ser puntual. Su Chat-Móvil emitió un zumbido, era un mensaje de Ladybug.

"Me ha surgido un contratiempo y no puedo ir. Lo siento" leyó.

El mensaje no solo era poco informativo sino también muy frío. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Ignorando su sentido común, decidió dirigirse a casa de la chica. Solo así resolvería sus dudas. Se deslizó por el tejado y echó un vistazo por la ventana que daba a la habitación de Marinette. En cualquier otro momento se habría sentido culpable por violar su intimidad pero esa noche se movía y actuaba solo por impulsos. La vio sentada frente a su escritorio, escribiendo en su diario. Con lo que él no contaba era con la presencia tras la chica de cierto ser color bermellón. Era la primera vez que veía al Kwami de Ladybug. Tampoco contaba con que el mismo detectara su presencia, pues antes de poder reaccionar los ojos azules del Kwami se toparon con los suyos. Pareció sorprenderse pero luego su pequeño rostro se suavizó y la sorpresa inicial fue rápidamente sustituida por otra preocupada. Marinette seguía ajena a aquel inesperado encuentro. Chat Noir se alejó de la ventana y se marchó tan rápido como había llegado.

Afligido, comprendió lo que ocurría. No existía tal contratiempo, ni siquiera parecía ocupada; le había mentido, se había inventado una excusa para no acudir a la cita, por alguna razón no deseaba verle. Fue ahí cuando Adrien empezó a sospechar que algo andaba mal.

Al día siguiente, cuando Marinette entró en el aula, él la saludó amistosamente con la mano. No notó nada raro en ella, parecía tan alegre y cercana como siempre. La chica dio los buenos días a Alya y ambas comenzaron a charlar animadamente. La morena sonaba muy entusiasmada, hacía aspavientos con los brazos provocando la risa de su compañera. Adrien torció su cuerpo hacia ellas, atento a la conversación.

—…Y entonces deja caer el aro y lo atrapa. Libera al akuma y ¡fin! Todo de vuelta a la normalidad. Lo hizo en tiempo récord, ¡fue increíble! Creo que nunca se ha librado de un villano tan rápido —explicó Alya con emoción manifiesta.

Marinette, que estaba escuchado a su amiga con suma atención, dio un leve respingo en el asiento al percatarse de que Adrien las estaba observando. Alya siguió la mirada de Marinette a través de sus gafas de pasta. Se inclinó hacia delante para dirigirse a él.

—Estaba poniéndola al día sobre lo sucedido ayer por la tarde, ¿te enteraste?

—Algo he oído —respondió el chico—. Chat Noir también estuvo muy bien, al parecer —se atrevió a añadir. No pudo evitar mirar de soslayo a Marinette en busca de su reacción—. ¿No creéis que Chat Noir es genial?

—¡Por supuesto! —corroboró Alya, alzando el dedo pulgar en señal de afirmación.

Marinette se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban esperando su opinión y se apresuró a buscar una respuesta rápida.

—Ah… eh… sí, claro. Chat Noir es un buen compañero para Ladybug —coincidió.

Un buen compañero. No era eso lo que Adrien esperaba oír, se volvió de nuevo al frente con los hombros caídos y gesto afligido. A su lado, Nino arqueó las cejas con recelo.

—Tío, no quiero parecer pesado… pero, ¿seguro que estás bien? —le preguntó por lo bajo.

—De lujo —respondió el rubio con la voz quebrada.

Nino apoyó la mejilla en una mano tan disconforme con su respuesta como preocupado por su actitud. Quería animar a su amigo pero le resultaba difícil hacerlo si desconocía el motivo de su desánimo.

En cuanto la clase finalizó, Adrien corrió al baño. Se encerró en el primer cubículo que halló vacío y deslizó su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Plagg salió de su escondite con los brazos cruzados y cara de malas pulgas.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa? —le recriminó.

El chico le chistó para que bajara la voz.

—Ella no quiere saber nada de Chat Noir y ni siquiera sé qué he hecho mal.

—¿Seguro que no son imaginaciones tuyas? Eres propenso a los dramas.

Adrien lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Antes le costaba hablar con Adrien pero se mostraba amistosa con Chat Noir y ahora es al revés. ¿Es que no hay forma de que pueda aceptarme bajo cualquiera de mis identidades? No sé, siento que de alguna forma el que rechace una parte de mí es inevitable, ¡y yo no quiero eso!

—Mm… —Plagg se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo—. Tú quieres revelarle quién eres pero eso no garantiza que vuestra relación vaya a mejorar. Me pregunto qué pensará Tikki de todo esto…

—¿Tikki? ¿Te refieres al Kwami de Marinette? —le preguntó curioso—. Un momento… —Acababa de recordar algo. Agarró a Plagg con las dos manos, provocando que el diminuto gatito emitiera un grito de espanto—, tú sabías que Tikki estaba en su habitación aquel día, ¿verdad? e intentaste evitar que yo la descubriera, por eso cuando miré tras el joyero ya no estaba allí. Si es así y nos vio, eso significa que sabe que yo soy Chat Noir.

—¡Menuda novedad! —bufó Plagg al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco—. Ella ya lo sabía, podemos sentir nuestras auras cuando estamos en un mismo lugar.

—¿Me estás diciendo que conocías desde el principio la identidad de Ladybug y aun así no me lo dijiste? He estado todo este tiempo preguntándome quién se escondería bajo la máscara de Ladybug y resulta que tú ya la sabías. ¡No me lo puedo creer, Plagg! ¿Cómo has podido hacerme algo así?

—¡Para el carro, chico! —interrumpió su perorata con una mano en alto—. Aunque sepamos cierta información, eso no quiere decir que podamos compartirla con vosotros. Hay ciertos aspectos en los que no podemos interferir. Son las normas —concluyó tajante.

—Pues vaya… —se lamentó Adrien.

Se sentía incluso más alicaído que al principio. Solo llegó a una conclusión: tenía que hablar con Marinette y decirle no solo que sabía que ella era Ladybug sino también que él era Chat Noir. El problema era cómo hacerlo sin fallar estrepitosamente.

Esa tarde hubo otro ataque. Ladybug volvió a entrar en acción y se libró del akuma con una rapidez pasmosa. Su interacción con él fue limitada y concisa. No intercambiaron más palabras de las necesarias. Aun así, el chico volvió a probar suerte, una vez más cerró la mano en torno a su antebrazo y ella no tuvo más remedio que encararle.

—Chat, ¿otra vez? Siempre esperas al último momento.

—No es mi culpa, te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que no acudió a la cita.

Aquello no pudo rebatírselo, Ladybug hizo un mohín. Se notaba a leguas que no deseaba seguir con el tema.

—Dime al menos por qué me evitas —insistió él.

—No te evito —refutó ella, aunque en su fuero interno se sintiera una mentirosa y también cobarde. La peor de las personas.

—¿He hecho algo mal? Si he hecho algo que te haya molestado, dímelo. Pero no me evites, por favor.

Ella rehuyó su mirada, cohibida. Chat Noir la estudió en profundidad como si de esa manera pudiera ver a través de su coraza. Un recuerdo lo golpeó con fuerza y él se lamentó no solo de su error sino de no haberse detenido a pensar en las consecuencias que podría acarrear. Cerró los ojos unos instantes al comprender lo que le ocurría: la presencia de él le incomodaba. Soltó su brazo como si ardiera y se alejó unos cuantos pasos.

Aquella noche, en su balcón, él le había revelado inconscientemente que la quería, que estaba enamorado de ella. Él le había abierto su corazón sin saberlo pero la chica que tenía delante no compartía esos sentimientos. Para ella solo era su compañero, un amigo como mucho. Eso era todo y él debió haberlo imaginado.

—¿Chat? —lo llamó con un hilo de voz, preocupada por su reacción.

Chat Noir tenía los ojos tristes, carentes de esa vivacidad que los hacía tan únicos. Su compañera temió que hubiera podido ver en ella más de lo que se había atrevido a mostrarle. Era consciente de que se estaba comportando de manera egoísta con él. Marinette le aseguró aquella noche, durante su visita, que siempre que lo necesitara podía recurrir a ella, pero ¿qué pasaba con Ladybug? Marinette trataba de ser comprensiva con el chico mientras que su otra mitad huía como una cobarde, temerosa de volver a escuchar aquellas palabras y no poder corresponderlas como se merecían. Temerosa de hacer daño a alguien tan importante para ella, el que era su compañero y posiblemente su mejor amigo. El pitido de sus pendientes rompió el silencio pero por una vez ella no se movió ni hizo intento de marcharse. Esperó.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Tienes razón, no es el mejor momento para hablar —respondió al fin. Sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa tan leve y carente de alegría que ni él se la creyó.

Ladybug se quedó allí, con la mirada perdida y una ominosa sensación de angustia. No pudo impedir que el labio inferior le temblara de pena, pues había conseguido precisamente lo que trataba de evitar: hacerle daño; temió perderle por eso. Lo peor de todo fue darse cuenta de que ya empezaba a echarle de menos.

A la noche, Marinette apenas probó bocado. Subió a su habitación seguida por la mirada preocupada de sus padres. Se puso el pijama y se sentó en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y las piernas encogidas contra el pecho. Tikki se sentó sobre una de sus rodillas, sus ojos azules estudiaron el rostro intranquilo de su protegida.

—No te preocupes, Marinette. Todo saldrá bien —la animó.

Como respuesta, la chica acarició su cabecita con un dedo. Aquel comentario, a diferencia de otras veces, no logró animarla. Pasado un tiempo se tumbó de costado sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados. No trataba de dormir, sino de calmar su mente. Un golpeteo en la ventana hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe. Se aseguró de que Tikki no estaba a la vista y bajó de la cama de un salto. Ahí estaba él de nuevo, tras el cristal, con la mirada suplicante. Abrió la ventana y lo dejó pasar sin hacer preguntas. Ella ocupó la silla que había frente a su escritorio; él se sentó en el diván y se pasó una mano por el pelo, se le veía algo nervioso.

—Hola, Marinette —la saludó con timidez. Era la primera vez que Chat Noir la llamaba por su nombre, algo que les resultó raro a ambos. Ese detalle la sorprendió, más no emitió palabra y ante su mutismo, el chico decidió seguir hablando—. Siento haberme presentado así pero necesitaba verte. —Ella abrió la boca para responder, volvió a cerrarla ante un gesto del chico—. No me interrumpas por favor, solo quiero que me escuches. Si no te lo digo de una vez me trabaré y será más complicado —tomó aire antes de continuar—. Esa noche, en el balcón, te confesé algo importante; te aseguro que de haber sabido antes tu secreto, no te hubiera revelado tal cosa. Lo último que deseo es que te alejes de mí…

Marinette parpadeó a propósito, confundida y temerosa.

—N-no sé de qué estás hablando —le dijo con un hilo de voz.

Chat Noir hundió la cara entre las manos al tiempo que liberaba un gemido frustrado, estaba resultándole incluso más difícil de lo que había supuesto.

—Él ya sabe que eres Ladybug, Marinette —habló una voz aguda.

Chat levantó la cabeza y Marinette brincó sobre la silla, ninguno de los dos esperaba que el Kwami interviniera. Bajó desde la cama y revoloteó hasta sentarse sobre el monitor del ordenador. Sus ojos, similares a dos zafiros, se fijaron en él con curiosidad.

—¿Lo sabe?, ¿cómo que lo sabe? —preguntó la chica, con los nervios a flor de piel—. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Me has espiado? —Se irguió y encaró al héroe demandando una explicación.

—¡No! —se apresuró a responder él, también se puso de pie y adoptó una posición conciliadora—. Fue de casualidad, te lo juro…

—¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—Cuando me dejaras hablar, hasta ahora me ha resultado imposible —le recriminó—. No entendía por qué me rehuías pero ahora ya lo sé, es por lo que te dije esa noche. No he cambiado de idea, mis sentimiento siguen intactos, desde el principio lo único que deseaba era que salieran a la luz pero comprendo que es un error. Créeme si te digo que hubiera deseado hacértelos saber de otro modo o incluso haberlos mantenido en secreto, aunque me doliera, si de esa forma hubiera podido seguir teniéndote a mi lado.

—Chat, escucha…

—Yo solo quiero estar contigo, como Ladybug como Marinette, no me importa; si es necesario fingiré que nada de esto ha pasado pero no vuelvas a evitarme, por favor.

Se atrevió a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia ella, cauteloso. Entonces, sin proponérselo realmente, sus ojos se desviaron hacia cierto punto del escritorio.

—¿Por… qué tienes una fotografía enmarcada de Adrien Agreste?

Marinette notó cómo la sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas, se alejó de él con el rostro llameante de vergüenza.

—Eso no es nada, si vieras lo que esconde en el cajón del escritorio… —respondió Tikki por ella.

En un segundo las miradas de los dos adolescentes se cruzaron, después desviaron la vista a la vez hacia el cajón señalado. En un reto silencioso, ambos se lanzaron hacia el escritorio, para desgracia de Marinette, Chat Noir llegó antes. Abrió el cajón de un tirón, exponiendo lo que la chica escondía con tanto ahínco. Marinette se dejó caer en el suelo, encogida y con la cara oculta entre las manos. Sus orejas habían adquirido la tonalidad del traje de su álter ego.

Chat Noir observó el interior del cajón con pasmo, la boca ligeramente entreabierta y los ojos desorbitados. Pudo contar al menos veinte recortes de revistas, todas le devolvían su propia imagen. Volvió a cerrar el cajón y se giró despacio hacia Marinette, con la mirada esquiva. Podía escucharse la risilla maliciosa de Tikki.

—Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba —dijo con un hilo de voz, notaba la garganta seca. Se acercó a Marinette y se acuclilló frente a ella—. Tú…

—Me gusta —admitió. Se atrevió a echar una ojeada a través de los huecos entre sus dedos—, mucho. Y no solo por ser guapísimo, es mucho más que eso; es amable, inteligente, divertido, dulce, humilde y cientos de cosas más. Sé lo que estás pensando pero te aseguro que no es solo un chico guapo, no es solo un modelo famoso, es una persona maravillosa, increíble… es… es… demasiado perfecto para alguien como yo.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—¡¿Te parece que esté bromeando?! —le espetó.

Había apartado las manos, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y sus orbes azules brillaban con determinación.

Frente a la mirada de Marinette, Chat Noir estaba perplejo. Ella desconocía que en el estómago del chico, toda una colonia de akumas había comenzado a batir sus alas.

—Perdóname.

Él reaccionó con un parpadeo. Frunció el ceño al no comprender a lo que se refería.

—Perdóname, Chat —repitió—. He sido una egoísta, no te he tratado de la mejor manera estos días, pero es que… es que… yo… a mí me gusta Adrien —terminó en un murmuro avergonzado. Se frotó las manos, sin saber cómo seguir.

—Lo entiendo. Sé que no querías hacerme daño —le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante—. Pero te diré algo, Marinette: Quizá Adrien Agreste no es tan perfecto como tú crees que es; quizá esa parte de él que tú consideras perfecta, no es más que una triste cáscara bajo la que él se esconde… No, definitivamente la perfección no lo define, ni tú eres menos que él. No te atrevas a pensar de esa manera, porque no es verdad —añadió—. Tú eres una persona maravillosa, eres inteligente, creativa, desinteresada y amable. No buscas la aprobación de la gente, no te escondes, te muestras tal y como eres y nunca te rindes. Tú eres todo lo que yo quiero ser, Marinette.

Era tal la suavidad de su voz, la sinceridad desprendida de sus palabras y la calidez de sus ojos verdes, que Marinette se quedó sin habla. Lo observó abrir uno de los bolsillos laterales de su chaqueta y extraer algo pequeño que ocultó en su puño.

—Lo que tengo aquí podrá ser para cualquiera algo insignificante y sin valor, pero para mí es especial; tanto como la persona que me lo dio, porque está impregnado de su suerte. —Abrió el puño y le mostró lo que guardaba: la pulsera de cuentas.

Los labios sonrosados de Marinette se separaron pero de ellos no escapó sonido alguno. Sus ojos azules se abrieron de tal forma que al chico le parecieron enormes. Chat casi podía escuchar los engranajes funcionar a toda velocidad en la cabeza de la chica.

—Ahora soy yo el que te pide perdón, por no haber pensado en tus sentimientos, por no ser capaz de ver antes a Marinette en Ladybug y por estar tan alejado de tus expectativas. De verdad que lo siento, solo espero que sigamos siendo compañeros y amigos a pesar de esto. Me gustaría que siguiera siendo así…

Ella no respondió. Tikki, intranquila por el estado de su amiga, se aproximó hacia ella con el semblante surcado de preocupación. Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, pero no obtuvo reacción. Miró a Chat en busca de ayuda y lo halló con la cabeza gacha, compungido.

Él se atrevió a mirarlas, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Marinette, esta desvió la vista; sintió una punzada de dolor a la altura de su pecho. A la chica le temblaba el labio inferior y se frotaba los brazos con evidente incomodidad. Chat comprendió que quedarse más tiempo no era la mejor opción. Respiró hondo y se marchó muy a su pesar.

Solo entonces, Marinette se atrevió a levantar la vista. Solo entonces, las lágrimas que había estado esforzándose por contener se desbordaron.


End file.
